Fragmented Memories
by FanficAddictGal
Summary: A poem interwoven in a story of where Mac and Harm's relationship ends up.


**All rights belong to their respective owners. I just borrowed! :)**

 **Fragmented Memories**

 **A Harm and Mac Fanfic**

 _Their first encounter._

 _An awkward silence._

 _Eyes had met._

 _Timid smiles were exchanged._

 _A handshake, palms had touched,_

 _And a friendship was born._

 _Their first argument_

 _An intense disagreement_

 _Tempers had met._

 _Heated glances were traded._

 _A glare, words had touched_

 _And a relationship was tested._

 _Their first kiss._

 _An unexpected opportunity._

 _Mouths had met._

 _Repressed feelings were expressed._

 _A kiss, lips had touched._

 _And a new step was taken._

 _Marine and Navy…Prosecution and Defense…Colonel and Commander…Partners…Lawyers… Friends…Soulmates…Bride and Groom…_

Sarah Mackenzie lay quiet in her spouse's arms, the memories of the last four years running through her head, filling her body with warmth.

In all their years of working together at JAG, she had never imagined they would wind up like this; married. She rubbed her heavily extended belly, a giddy smile spreading across her lips… and pregnant.

Moving her head ever so slowly, she was met with the sleeping profile of Commander Harman Rabb Jr., her husband. He was even more handsome asleep.

His dark hair was fetchingly rumbled and he had exchanged his dress whites for pair of black boxers. Eyelashes fluttered against tanned skin; his breath tickled her cheek. A usually clean shaven jaw was shadowed by a day's growth, giving the naval officer an unruly, but incredibly sexy appearance. His chest rose deeply, rhythmically with each breath and she could not remember a sound more soothing.

She loved this man. She would always love him.

Sarah suddenly felt the need to touch him and so, untangling her hand from its resting place under the sheets, brought it to his unshaven cheek. It still held a trace of his cologne and she drank in the scent. The stubble tickled her palm.

She gave an uncharacteristic giggle when he moaned, grasped her hand and drew it closer, placing light kisses on every one of her fingertips.

"Hey sailor," she whispered while he struggled to fully wake up.

"Hey yourself," he replied, his voice possessing that early morning growl which never ceased to send shivers down her spine. His eyes opened slowly and she smiled at him. Her grin widened when he bent over and kissed her rounded stomach.

"What were you thinking about?" He always could read her like a book.

She sighed, and shifted in his embrace so she could see him better. His arms automatically tightened around her waist and she rested hers on his chest, relishing the moment they could spend together alone.

"I was remembering us," she confessed.

"Not all bad I hope," he murmured half-serious. She playfully smacked him on the arm.

"No… mostly about the first time we met, the first time we fought… and..."

She purposely left her sentence unfinished, enjoying the acute torture on his face. She also was just holding back tears. Stupid pregnancy hormones.

The bed creaked as she turned from him. He noticed her change in mood immediately and instead of drawing away, nestled closer. She felt his hands at her waist. Despite her thickening figure, he was able to wind them around completely.

"And what Mac?"

Her misty eyes met his. "Our first kiss."

"Ahh, Sarah."

She chuckled at her foolishness, wiping the tears clinging to her eyelashes. Just when she thought she couldn't love him more.

"Have I told you how much I love you Marine," Harm asked, running his thumb down her neck. His lips found the tender spot below her ear and she shivered.

Their baby moved as if on cue and the feeling never ceased to amaze her.

Taking Harm's free hand, she placed it on her belly. He chuckled when his palm was rewarded with a strong kick.

"I think you already have Harm. I love you."

"And I love you Sarah."

 _Their first baby._

 _An amazing miracle ._

 _Feelings had met._

 _A love was shared._

 _A promise, hearts had touched._

 _And a family was made._

 _Husband and Wife… Mother and Father._


End file.
